


The Physics of DnD

by corsails_cannons (aisforarsenic)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, jade and vriska are physics nerds but vriska wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisforarsenic/pseuds/corsails_cannons
Summary: ‘Lockpicking? Yeah, been doing it since I was eight, I’m really good at it, wanna-’‘No, the other one!’‘Oh, Dungeons and Dragons? Yeah, I play with Terezi and some other lameass losers, like Aradia?’
Relationships: Jade Harley/Vriska Serket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Physics of DnD

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the lovely lesjade on tumblr's post https://lesjade.tumblr.com/post/615921390372159488/jadevris-au-jade-lets-vriska-cheat-off-of-her-in

‘Jade.’  
‘Vriska.’  
‘Jade.’  
‘No.’  
‘N- C’mon! I just need to do it for a little bit!’  
‘Still no.’  
‘C’moooooooon! Seriously, I’m just asking you to sit next to me and turn a blind eye when I need to look at your paper!’  
‘If you need someone to turn a blind eye, why don’t you ask Terezi?’  
‘’Cause, Terezi isn’t in Advanced Physics, is she?’  
‘And why do you need to cheat off me?’  
‘Because! I need to beat Eridan, and next year he’s applying to Prospit, and so I need to go there so I can kick his ass!’  
Jade gives her a questioning look.  
‘Ok, so maybe I’m also failing Physics but that's not my fault!’  
‘How is it not your fault? You never turn in your homework,if you even do it in the first place!’  
‘I’m totally smart! Skipped a year, shithead! It’s just that I got better stuff to do, anyway.’  
‘Such as?’  
‘Loads of shit! Fencing, lockpicking,kicking ass in DnD, uhh, tons of other cool shit a loser like you couldn’t do!’  
‘Wait, wait, what was the middle one?’  
‘Lockpicking? Yeah, been doing it since I was eight, I’m really good at it, wanna-’  
‘No, the other one!’  
‘Oh, Dungeons and Dragons? Yeah, I play with Terezi and some other lameass losers, like Aradia?’  
‘Who?’  
‘Ok, no, I thought you took Calc with her last year. She was a senior here last year, think she’s studying archeology at Derse. The other dudes laaaaaaaame, Tavros? He’s Aradia’s ex neighbor, only got in ‘cause of that. Probably should’a found some more players but everyone’s too lame t’do it, so.’  
‘I’ll do it.’  
Vriska looks at Jade like she just grew a second pair of ears.  
‘I’ll let you cheat off me-’  
‘Hell yes!’  
‘-but in return, let me play DnD with you.’  
‘Ugh, fine. You’re… probably not the worst person to play with. We meet on Thursdays after school at Terezi’s. Can’t make it, too bad.Not our fault your character ended up as a meat shield.’  
‘Thursdays… work for me! Thanks, Vriska!’  
‘No problem. Hey, wait, do you have a character sheet drawn up already?’  
‘Um. A what?’  
‘Character she… Uh, Jade? You know how to play, right?’  
‘No, but I was hoping you could teach me?’  
‘Ugh, of course I have to ask you for help in Physics. Look, are you free on Tuesday?’  
‘Yeah, why?’  
‘Meet me at the diner after school. I’m gonna teach you how to make a kickass character.’  
‘Oh! OK, thank you!’  
‘Don’t be late, alright? It’s a date!’  
Before Jade could even respond, Vriska had taken off, leaving her in the empty hallway.  
‘A date, huh…’

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't published any homestuck fanfic before, i cant write jade, and i haven't finished homestuck. why the fuck did i think i could write
> 
> anyway i wrote this thinking 'ooh i'll just write a small oneshot' but my brain is a dumbass so maybe if ppl like it i'll write the follow up
> 
> maybe.


End file.
